DeiSaso: Punishment
by 10Danna01
Summary: Sasori has broken one of Deidara's favorite sculptors and the bomber is not happy about it. In return Deidara decides that punishment is necessary to prevent this from happening again. AU, SEME DEIDARA! I tried to keep Sasori in Char. RATED M FOR A REASON! YAOI! Light BDSM


DeiSaso: Punished

Okay this is a request from a good friend :3

Slight BDSM, (first time doing this o/o) rated M for a reason! YAOI! Don't like Don't Read! D:

Summary: Sasori has broken one of Deidara's favorite sculptors and the bomber is not happy about it. In return Deidara decides that punishment is necessary to prevent this from happening again. AU, SEME DEIDARA! I tried to keep Sasori in Char.

~Narrators Point Of View~

SMASH! Sasori flinched as one of his lovers sculptors fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. The red head gulped, as he heard frantic footsteps approaching the shared art room he was in. The door flew open, as Deidara entered to room to investigate. The bombers eyes narrowed, seeing his newest masterpiece broken on the floor. "What happened un?" The blonde asked looking up at Sasori, who in return the glare he was getting. "I was looking for my tools, and-"Deidara held his hand up, cutting off the red head. If looks could, Sasori would be six feet under already.

Quickly, Deidara grabbed his partner's hand, and started to drag him to their shared bedroom. "HEY STOP LET ME GO!" Sasori yelled, pulling back with all his might but Deidara was far stronger then he was. Once they were in their room, the blonde through his lover onto the bed and locked the door behind him. "Danna, you need to be punished un." Deidara said, a malice grin playing on his lips walking towards the bed. Sasori knew that look in the blondes eyes, 'oh shit'. Scrambling off the bed, he made a dash for the door only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled back. "Dammit Deidara let me go!" Sasori growled, pushing and clawing at his captor's chest.

"No, you need to be punished so you won't do it again." Deidara whispered into his Danna's ear making him shudder in return. Shoving the puppeter onto the bed, he went to their dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling out specific items, he turned towards the bed grinning. Sasori eyed the items. "OH HELL NO!" Getting back up he tried to get off the, only to be pinned down. Deidara straddle the fleeing redhead and acted quickly. Sasori heard the sound of clicking and restraints being put around his wrists. 'Hand cuffs… ' Glaring up at his partner he started to kick his legs. "GOD DAMMIT DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled, while Deidara just watched him squirm.

Getting off the red head and pulling him up, he then laid him back down over his lap on his stomach. "You've been a bad boy Danna, so I'm going to teach you a lesson un." Sasori's eyes widen as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees. "DEIDARA I SWERE TO GOD IF YOU AH!-"Sasori let out a pained yell and Deidara quickly spanked his ass. Before the redhead could recover, Deidara smacked his ass again. Sasori bit his lip, doing his best to keep the moans in. He would never admit he liked this, and started to squirm. "STOP!" Sasori yelled, followed by obscenities and death threats.

Deidara grinned, knowing very well the effect this had on his partner. He could feel him getting harder each time he spanked him. Each spank got harder than the last one, the redhead doing his best to keep threating him without moaning. With one particular hard spank, Sasori couldn't hold back the moan shuddering with pleasure. This only made Deidara more excited as he continued. 'SHIT' Sasori thought, as he let the moans slip through his lips. He was now really hard and was panting softly. Being spanked so hard to lurched him forward making his erection slide against the blondes pants. He could feel that coil in his stomach getting tighter, as he neared his release. Grabbing at anything he could, and biting his lip so hard he drew blood he got closer to his orgasm

With one extra hard smack to his redden ass, Sasori spilled himself messily. "AH FUCK!" The redhead moaned, shuddering as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. Panting hard, he now was painfully aware how much his ass hurt. Groaning he tried to sit up, but to no avail. "Brat, get these fucking handcuffs off of me and let me go." He growled, glaring at the floor not to happy that he let this happen. "Sorry but we are not done un." Deidara said as he sat his partner up and laid him on the bed. Before Sasori even had time to react, he felt something slip into his mouth as a rubber ball gag was tied behind his head. Sasori started to scream every word he could think of at the blond, only for it to be suppressed by the gag.

Deidara put Sasori's hand up by the headboard of the bed and hooked them up there, ensuring that the redhead was going nowhere. Sasori glared as the blonde pulled his pants and boxers of, and then cut open his shirt revealing his chest. Dipping his head down, Deidara bit down on the redhead's nipple making it erect. Sasori groaned in pain, as the other one was given the same treatment. When Deidara looked up, he was met with angry eyes. "Don't look at me like that un." Deidara said as he reached for a black cloth. Slipping the cloth over Sasori's eyes, he then tied it around his head making it a blind fold.

Sasori sighed through his nose, rather pissed off. "Well Danna, I think it's time we speed things up." Deidara said with a chuckle. The redhead suddenly yelped in pain as two dry finger entered inside him. Groaning in pain, he tried to get used to the feeling as the fingers started to scissor inside him. Soon a third finger joined, making him yelp again trying to flinch away from the pain. "Just relax, you will get used to it un." The blonde said, Sasori could practically hear the grin in his voice. Deidara started to pull his fingers out, just to slam them back in.

Sasori cried out in pain, cursing at Deidara. "What was that Danna?" Deidara asked as he rammed the finger in even harder. Sasori kept trying to scream at Deidara but the ball gag made that hard to accomplish. "I think your stretched enough un." The bomber said as he pulled the fingers out, as he leaned over his partner. Sasori flinched when something pushed against his entrance. He started to shake his head; he knew he wasn't prepped enough. Sasori let out a muffled scream as the blondes cock entered him. Deidara wasted no time is sheathing himself inside the redhead. Sasori kept screaming, as he felt something rip.

Without any warning Deidara started to thrust into the redhead, the blood making it easier to thrust in. Sasori couldn't stop tears from dripping down his cheek, he was in so much pain. He did his best to endure the pain, when suddenly a wave of pleasure shot up his spine. Arching his back, he let out a loud muffled moan. "Looks like I found your prostate eh' Sasori?" reaching behind his head, the blonde undid the ball gag. "Moan my name Sasori," he demanded as he thrust back in. "AH! FUCK YOU!" Sasori screamed, trying to hold back the moans. "Don't deny it, I know you love it un." Deidara said as he thrust into his partner hitting his prostate dead on. Sasori bit his bottom lip, still bloody from earlier.

Sasori was hard again; he hated how much he actually loved this. No way was he going to admit it, or scream the brat's name. Deidara picked up the pace and started to thrust in faster, soon the sliding motion turned into pounding as he went deeper. Sasori no longer keep the moans suppressed, arching his back in pleasure. It felt so damn good. "Say my name Danna!" Deidara demanded, thrusting in as hard as he could. "AH! N-NO AH FUCK!" Sasori moaned out that coil in his stomach getting tight again. Deidara was getting close too, he grabbed his partners cock and started to move his hand. One thrust equal two pumps, ensuring that Sasori came before him.

Giving one really hard, deep thrust Sasori came, moaning loudly. His back arching off the bed, his vision impaired. The muscles around Deidara's cock got tighter forcing him over the edge, releasing inside the redhead. Groaning he took off Sasori's blind fold, and undid his restraints. Sasori looked away, as anger took over ready to yell at the blond. Said blond got up, picking up all the items he went to the dresser to put them back. When he put them away, he closed the drawer forcefully making the dresser shake. Sasori heard a crash as he looked over he saw one of his favorite puppets on the floor broken.

Sasori glared up at Deidara, as an idea came to him. "Deidara, I'm going to have to punish you for that." The puppeteer said, as he got up from the bed. 'Oh shit' Deidara thought as the redhead got closer.

Fin

Ahh that was so much fun to write!

Hope you loved it sweetie 3


End file.
